Antiflammins are synthetic oligopeptides derived from the region of highest amino-acid sequence similarity between uteroglobulin and lipocortin I. They have shown potent PLA2 inhibitory and antiplatelet-activating factor activities. They also demonstrate antiinflammatory effects in vivo without the known side effects of corticosteroids. Recently we have found that topical antiflammin can suppress endotoxin-induced uveitis (EIU) in rats. In this study, we designed a clinical protocol to evaluate antiflammins in the treatment of acute anterior uveitis.